Dulce veneno
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: La oscuridad toma diferentes formas y ocupa cuerpos que en apariencia parecen inocentes. Sentimiento de culpa que busca ser resentido para alcanzar paz, hermoso pecado que te lleva a la más grande obsesión.  Un dulce y delicioso veneno. RoyxEdward
1. Chapter 1: Resentimiento

Pues como siempre, Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece sino que es de Hiromu Arukawa.

El inicio de la historia y algunas partes de estas provienen del segundo ova de Pets Shop of Horrors titulado "Delicius" así que los que ya lo han visto ya tienen una idea de cómo va a estar la historia y el final, aunque claro con algunas diferencias.

Contiene Gore (no apto para estómagos delicados) y suicidio; por eso las razones de que no sea para menores de edad. Si lo son mejor no lo lean, no quiero ser causante de traumatismos, ya están advertidos.

Además en este fic demuestro cuanto odio la infidelidad, ¡que mueran los infieles y sean castigados en el infierno! (aunque odio más a los pervertidores de menores pero para ellos les tengo un peor castigo)

Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, espero disfruten este nuevo proyecto ^-^

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hola de nuevo chicas y chicos; aquí Chikori con una nueva historia. Como ya por fin acabe "Visita Celestial" y con "Locuras de una vida de casados" estoy perdiendo poco a poco mi sentido del humor; de un día de esos en que me aburría me acorde del segundo ova de "Pets Shop of Horrors" llamado "Delicius" y que desde hace tiempo se me antojaba escribir un fic yaoi con ese tema pues decidí hacerlo, además de que este fic tendrá algo de gore. (¡sí! ^o^). Y es que no quede muy conforme con el lemon que escribí en "El Bello Durmiente", se me hizo tan... tan... tan... pero tan normal que no me llamaba, como que eso de "hacerlo solo por hobbie" no es mi estilo, debe de haber algo, aunque sea un poco de sentimiento; es algo difícil de expresar lo que trato de explicar (wow, rime XD).

Como en el resumen lo mencione ahora también aparece el Pride de Blue Birds Illusion, dense cuenta en el fic como Edward y Pride se diferencian fácilmente.

Bueno ya no hay que darle más vueltas al lío metafórico y empecemos con esta nueva historia.

* * *

><p><strong>DULCE VENENO<strong>

**Capitulo 1: Resentimiento**

La noche estaba tranquila y llena de estrellas, el sonido del golpe de las olas armonizaba a quien lo oyera y la suave brisa marina humedecía y refrescaba. Aquella noche llena de paz, en un balcón blanco de un hotel que al parecer estaba celebrando una fiesta, estaban dos personas hablando: uno era un hombre moreno de atrayentes ojos azabache, piel de marfil, alto, apuesto, y más con ese formal traje negro de novio el cual tenía en su solapa una pequeña gardenia; la otra persona era una mujer rubia ojirojiza, alta pero no tanto como aquel hombre, de piel blanca, vistiendo un hermoso y largo vestido azul celeste de copa.

Aquellas dos personas estaban tomadas tan solo de las manos y mirándose a los ojos; conversando de un tema bastante importante.

-Roy, ¿es que acaso no me amas?- hablaba aquella mujer mostrando sus ojos acuosos.

-sabes también como yo que te amo Riza y que te adoro con toda el alma.- soltando su mano derecha para tomarle su barbilla.- ese matrimonio con el que acabo de enredarme es tan solo por conveniencia.

-¡ya basta!- soltándose de aquella mano.- ¡fuguémonos juntos!, ¡dejemos a ese niño berrinchudo!, ¡te amo a ti!, ¡no me importa ese dinero!

-ya me case con él y no hay marcha atrás, permíteme unos meses para arreglármelas como quedarme con todo su dinero y volveremos a estar juntos.

-¿me lo prometes?- lo abraza y empieza a llorar sobre su pecho.- yo solo quiero estar contigo.

-igual yo Riza.- la estrecha más a sus brazos.

Poco a poco sus rostros comienzan a juntarse hasta que se tocan sus labios y aprovechar para darse un apasionado beso; aunque detrás de una pared cercana se encontraba un joven de aparente 17 años, cabellos rubios juntados en una fina trenza, ojos dorados cual ámbar, algo chaparro, piel blanca que se cubría con el precioso traje de novio blanco y que llevaba un broche dorado con la forma de una cruz enrollada por una serpiente (Ch: que vendría siendo la cruz de flamel), aquel muchachito lo escucho todo y empezaba a soltar pequeños finos hilos de lágrimas. Salió de aquellas sombras para confrontar a los creadores de ese complot en contra suya.

-así que, ¿te casaste conmigo por mi dinero?- empuñando sus manitas; aquella pareja vio al rubio y se quedaron estupefactos.

-no, no es lo que crees.- soltándose de inmediato de la chica.- yo... yo...

-... –Riza solamente agachaba la cabeza, le dolía en el alma haber engañado a su familiar.

-maldito traidor, despreciable ser humano.- con un tono de voz lleno de cólera y desprecio (Ch: ¡así se hace Ed!) se dirige hacia el par, estos tratan de tomarle el brazo pero el se zafa y pasa a través de ellos para a continuación subirse hasta la cima del balcón.

-¿¡que crees que haces Edward!, ¡baja en este instante!- Roy se fue tras él hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca, si hacía un movimiento en falso Ed no dudaría en saltar, tenía miedo.

-maldito vil traidor, llevarás en tus hombros la carga de mi muerte, y yo de imbécil por amarte tanto, escoria humana, ve como mi vida se acaba frente a tus ojos.- seguía llorando pero ahora mostrando una sonrisa de victoria.

La escena transcurría en cámara lenta; el rubio dio un paso atrás y se dejo caer, abrió los brazos para sentir mejor el momento de su partida, veía con suma satisfacción la cara de terror de aquellos fraudulentos hasta que al fin cayo dentro del profundo manto marino.

-¡EDWAAAAAAAARD!

Después del fatal accidente todo mundo hablaba sobre lo acontecido, como el famoso cantante Edward Elric se había suicidado el día de su boda, incluso las mismas personas le inventaban falsos de más. Roy Mustang, esposo del difunto, y Riza Hawkeye, prima del muchacho, fueron acusados de complicidad de asesinato pero después de algunos testimonios les dejaron libres, además de que Roy había ganado por herencia de su ex-esposo la mitad del dinero del cantante. Aunque al joven Elric lo dieron por muerto la realidad es que por más que buscaron en todo un mes completo jamás encontraron su cuerpo, solamente su colgante de oro el cual fue entregado a su esposo, y después de algún tiempo desistieron la idea de seguirlo buscando.

Un año después...

Cierto hombre de sensuales ojos negros, cabello cual ébano, cuerpo bien formado, de vestimenta una camisa y pantalones de manta, sus pies descalzos mientras que tocaban la cálida arena seca de aquella playa la cual se metía entre sus dedos; aquel hombre sujetaba con su mano derecha el celular con el que se estaba comunicando con esa persona que al parecer por la voz era una mujer.

-¿no hay alguna de que podamos volver a salir juntos?

-no Riza; sigo aun atormentado por lo que le paso a tu primo.

-esa no es una razón justificable, nosotros no tuvimos la culpa de lo que le paso a Ed.

-¿¡que acaso no somos culpables!, ¡bien sabes que por nuestra causa él se suicido!

-pero...

Hasta ahí se detuvo la conversación, una hermosa melodía comenzó a invadir todo el lugar (Ch: la canción es una joya instrumental llamada "Concierto para una sola nota" y aunque solo es "la, la, la" ya sabrán porque la escogí), embelesido por la magnífica voz, Roy dejo caer accidentalmente su celular sin importarle que en la otra línea estuviera gritándole Riza.

Encantado por aquella voz que parecía llamarlo, caminaba en búsqueda del dueño de aquel sonido, paso a paso la canción sonaba más fuerte hasta que al fin encontró al poseedor de ese manjar musical. Sus ojos se dilataron al ver aquel hermoso ser que se dejaba mojar por el agua salada del mar y que, a opinión de Roy, cantaba como los mismísimos ángeles. Era un muchachito de aparentemente 17 años de edad, suave y lacio cabello rubio suelto, un poco bajo de estatura, piel blanca y que se veía tan suave como el durazno, esa ofrenda divina solo estaba vestido con un camisón de mangas blanco algo sucio y mojado por la brisa marina y que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas; mientras cantaba esa mística tonada mantenía sus ojitos cerrados hasta que al terminar su labor revelo sus ojos, ojos secos del color de la arena.

Roy simplemente se paralizo, aquel muchachito era idéntico a Edward aunque existían algunas diferencias; este chico era un poco más alto que el anterior pero se entendía a causa del pasar del tiempo, esa piel tan blanca y preciosa, demasiado para alguien que vive en las cercanías del mar le faltaba más bronceado, esos ojos, los de Ed brillaban como el oro y estos no mostraban brillo alguno, y la más importante era esa voz, mucho más exquisita, de cierta manera le transmitía cierta energía y misticismo que le despertaba incluso al más profundo instinto.

Aquel jovencito dejo de mirar al océano para dirigir su vista a aquel intruso; lo miraba de una manera traviesa y seductora, como si supiera desde un principio que ese hombre había sido victima de su hechizo musical.

-¿E-E-Edward?- no podía evitarlo, se sentía sumamente inquieto, esa mirada parecía desnudarlo.- _"¿como pudo sobrevivir?"_

El rubio se dirigió hacia Roy, ya cuando se situó frente a éste lo empujó para que cayera en la arena y después aquel niño se le subió para comenzar a besarlo de una manera tan hambrienta en sus labios; Mustang tan solo se dejaba llevar, incluso no cerro los ojos por la sorpresa, seguía paralizado, sentía como el cuerpo del pequeño se le restregaba al de él y sentir la humedad de su camisón, aunque no por esa razón un extraño ardor en su pecho le estaba sofocando, parecía que una llama le estaba quemando el interior y que necesitaba la enorme urgencia de respirar.

Pero hasta ahí llego "Ed", quien al finalizar aquel apasionado el rubio le dedico una dulce sonrisa y se levanto dejando a Roy libre para levantarse, aunque el pequeño le ofreció su mano de ayuda y el moreno la acepto un poco dudoso. El ojinegro no sabía que decir, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos el hecho de cómo Ed había sobrevivido después de aquella horrible caída; pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera sumamente atraído hacia ese pequeño travieso y sexy niño perdido.

-Edward, ¿cómo pudiste sobrevivir?, nos tenías muy preocupados.- Roy trataba de conseguir respuestas del otro pero éste no las respondía, simplemente se dedicaba a ver la arena que se metía entre sus piecitos y de vez en cuando dedicarle una mirada coqueta al moreno causando que éste se enrojeciera un poco.- _"¿acaso perdió el habla?"_

Por más intentos que hacía el otro ninguno respondía; decidió dejar de intentar sacarle información, prefirió llevárselo con él hasta su casa, ahí tendría asegurado a Ed y no dejarlo escapar hasta conseguir saber que fue lo que paso con el rubio todo ese año.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que los dos llegaron a la casa del mayor; una hermosa mansión de color durazno que se situaba sobre una colina verdosa cercana a la playa.

La sala del lugar era magnifica, y en sí toda la casa, al parecer Roy había gastado la mayoría de su herencia en ese hogar; incluso en uno de los cuartos tenía una enorme piscina. Directamente Mustang llevo a su invitado a una habitación ya amueblada y que daba una perfecta vista hacia el mar desde su balcón. "Ed" se acerco a la terraza para ver con suma felicidad el precioso océano. Roy lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, aunque lo veía de una manera extraña, como si tener ahí a ese huésped le llenara de un profundo bienestar; y es que la vista que le estaba proporcionando aquel ser era exquisita, con los brazos sobre el borde del cancel, ese cabello suelto que se contoneaba por la brisa y como una de sus mangas caídas a causa del travieso viento revelaba uno de sus perfectos hombros desnudos. Decidió mejor dejar que el chico descansara, aunque eran las 2 PM, pero quería darle un poco de privacidad al chico.

"Edward" seguía mirando hacia el profundo manto marino y como las olas se rompían en cuanto se acercaban a tierra firme; su rostro marco una sonrisa altanera y prepotente, como si sus planes estuvieran funcionando.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

¿Qué tal el inicio? En el siguiente capitulo se sabrá como Roy y Edward se conocieron y escribiré un lemon (espero que este si me convenza u_u) y gore (*-* ¡sí!)

Aunque algo sí me esta gustando y fue los insultos que le dijo Edward a Roy, ¡sí!, todos los que le son infiel a alguien merecen que les castren, que les corten la lengua y que los humillen frente al público para que se den cuenta de lo bestias que son.

Tal vez este fic y el de Locuras sean los últimos que escriba en esta categoría si es que sigo con esta melancolía.

Bueno eso es todo y a ver cuando nos vemos, dependiendo del gusto que se note en sus reviews por el fic decidiré si actualizarlo pronto o tarde; aunque lo más seguro es que sea en la siguiente semana.

Chasu!


	2. Chapter 2: Capricho

**NOTAS INICIALES**

Hola chicos y chicas de FMA!, ja me tarde como tres o cuatro meses en actualizar este fic, pero el éxito que tuvo fue tan pequeño como el de una habichuela XP y así como que ni dan ánimos de continuarle.

Pero bueno, como mi amiga Marieth-sama ya quería saber más de este fic pues me anime a escribirle.

Una cosa más, aquí Riza en vez de tener a Black Hayate tiene un gato; la razón es que según lo que le leído los felinos tienen un sentido paranormal donde perciben fuerzas extrañas (fantasmas, demonios... esas cosas) y me servirá para explicar un poco el final el cual será en el siguiente capitulo (se me había olvidado mencionar que este fic estaba planeado en terminar en tres capítulos).

Aunque ya se revela que el chico es Pride me referiré a él como Edward, eso es porque Roycito cree que es él.

Bueno menos charla y más acción, este capi tendrá lemon... espero que este me convenza; más no gore hasta el final, u_u los dejo leyendo

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Capricho.<strong>

Mustang se encontraba firmando documentos en su despacho cuando alguien interrumpió su paz.

-¡ROY!- en la entrada del estudio se encontraba una mujer rubia ojirojiza de aspecto casual con un gato adulto de color negro con manchas blancas en las patas entre sus brazos (Ch: pensaba poner a Black Hayate pero a ese perrito lo adoro y no quiero que le pase lo que planeo escribir).- ¿¡por que no me contestabas!

-¿qué no contestaba?- entonces Roy se acordó de que por la sorpresa de la sinfonía había dejado caer su celular, aunque no se le notaba que le interesara, de seguro la marea ya se lo hubiera llevado.

-sí, me tenías muy preocupada.

-discúlpame, pero tengo una muy buena noticia que darte.

-¿de qué se trata?

-¡que Edward esta vivo!, hoy lo he encontrado.

-e-eso no p-puede ser posible, nosotros vimos como él se suicido.

-pero jamás encontraron su cuerpo, así que el chico al que tengo hospedado es Ed.

-¡entiéndelo!, ¡Edward esta muerto!, ¡BIEN MUERTO!

-¡si te digo que tu primo esta vivo ES PORQUE ESTA VIVO!

-¡pues yo preferiría que estuviera en lo más profundo del océano!- soltándose a llorar, su gato se asusta ante tales gritos y brinca de los brazos de su ama, ésta tan solo empuña su mano con tal fuerza que hasta empiezan a marcarse las uñas en su piel.- ese... ese niño solo se interesa en lo que único que tengo.

**- Flash Back -**

Hace dos años...

En un camerino amplio se encontraba Edward sentado en una pequeña silla giratoria frente a su espejo y detrás de él estaba Riza peinándole sus dorados y sueltos cabellos, hasta que un señor bigotón con un parche en el ojo entro a su cuarto a darles una noticia.

-¡felicidades joven Elric!- dándole un ramo de flores.- el concierto de hoy fue un éxito, estas flores te las da tu club de fans.

-muchas gracias señor Bradley.- mostrando su perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos.- daré mi mayor esfuerzo la próxima vez.

-así se habla.- el señor sale de la habitación para dejar de nueva cuenta solos al par de jóvenes.

-ash, que aburrimiento.- cambiando su sonrisa a una mueca de fastidio.- tira esas flores, no las quiero tener cercas.

-pero son de tus admiradoras.

-me vale, tan solo dame su tarjeta y deshazte de ellas.

-pero si están muy bonitas, ¿al menos me las puedo quedar?

-si quieres quedarte con mi basura no hay problema.

-ya dijiste _"¡maldito!, ¡te odio!, solamente te convertiste en cantante porque yo fui a audiciones y decidiste acompañarme, ¡y todo para que al final te eligieran a ti!, ¡te aborrezco!"-_a pesar de esos "hermosos" pensamientos su prima conservaba una mueca de alegría falsa mientras comenzaba a formarle a su primo su clásica trenza.- Edward tienes un cabello tan hermoso.

-lo sé, no necesitas decirlo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que de nueva cuenta alguien nuevo entro al camerino.

-¿dónde se encuentra la mujer más hermosa de todo el lugar?- primero mostrando su cabeza y luego entro con el cuerpo entero aquel visitante.

-¡Roy!- se lanza a abrazarlo de manera cariñosa.- te he extrañado tanto.

-igual yo mi amor.

-ay, ¿se puede llegar a ser más cursi?- ahí con su codo recargado en el tocador y la mano apoyando su cabeza los veía Ed.

-¿quién es el chico, Riza?- dirigiéndole una vista sexy a su novia.

-es mi primo.

-¿tu primo eh?, mucho gusto en conocerte.- entonces se acerca Roy a Ed, pero su vista fue directamente al broche de oro puro que tenía Elric, una cruz de flamel, el moreno no era tanto, sabía que eso costaba mucho dinero por lo que en ese momento tan solo se entrego a la avaricia.- sus ojos son tan hermosos joven Elric, al igual que esta tersa piel.- entonces le tomo su mano y le dio un suave beso.

-muchas gracias, es usted un caballero.- Edo se había un poco sonrojado, sin embargo se dio cuenta de lo celosa e indignada que se había puesto su prima y empezó a coquetearle al novio de ésta.- espero volverle a ver pronto.- dedicándole una sonrisita pícara y sensual.

Esa misma noche...

Edward ya se había ido a su casa, dejando solos a Riza y Roy, la primera recriminándole a su novio.

-¿¡por que hiciste eso!

-¿qué quieres decir Riza?

-¿¡crees que no me di cuenta de que le estabas coqueteando!, ¡¿por que Roy?

-¿por qué?, te diré la razón, tu primo es adinerado, tiene riqueza a por montón, si nos ponemos listos seremos capaces de quitárselo todo.

-¡estas loco!, ¡es estúpido!, ¡la policia nos atraparía!

-¿es que acaso no confías en mí?- abrazándola por la cintura.- siempre me has contado cuanto lo odias, ¿no te gustaría vengarte de todas las veces que te ha humillado?

-claro que confió en ti.- algo sonrojada por el tacto.- y ya sabes que odio a Edo por muchas razones, desde que sus padres murieron vive conmigo y solo se ha dedicado a quitarme todo lo que amo, es un egoísta.

-créeme Riza que mi plan funcionará a la perfección, y una vez tomado todo el dinero, huiremos para vivir felices los dos juntos.

-¿de verdad?

-¿acaso piensas que le mentiría a la mujer que más he amado en toda mi vida?- el azabache le tomo suavemente el mentón para darle un cálido beso.

Pasaron meses y días donde Mustang se dedico a seducir a Elric; dedicándole hermosos y galantes piropos, invitándole a salir solo los dos juntos, trayéndole bellos regalos; todo para ganarse poco a poco el amor ciego del rubio. Incluso, apoyado no muy voluntariamente por Riza, hizo aparentar que su noviazgo con ella había terminado porque según él, había acabado perdidamente enamorado de Edo.

Edward sabia a ciencia cierta que lo que hacia estaba mal, que era una traición quitarle a un familiar su pareja pero eso era lo que más le divertía; ver la cara eufórica y celosa de su prima cada vez que él se dedicaba a toquetearle o darle un apasionado beso a su ex novio, pero al pasar el tiempo, sentimientos de amor empezaban a florecer en su corazón. Tanto quería estar con él que lo hizo su nuevo representante.

Así paso el tiempo hasta que llego el día donde Roy hizo su movimiento final: La petición de matrimonio. Ese anuncio fue echo en el concierto "Hagane no Kokoro" a vista de todos los fans del joven Elric quienes aceptaron la noticia como el mejor aviso de todos los tiempos, pues Mustang a pesar de ser solo un simple representante había ganado el cariño y admiración de las fans de Edward, y es que nadie podía negar que era un hombre sumamente apuesto y un esplendoroso caballero.

Pero lo que ninguna sabia, mucho menos Edward quien ya había sido cegado por el amor, era que Roy y Riza seguían frecuentándose, que eran amantes escondidos bajo las sombras.

**- Fin del Flash Back -**

-yo siempre he odiado a Edward... tan solo murieron sus padres y llego a mi familia, mis propios progenitores lo aceptaron como un hijo más de ellos, le sentían tanta lastima que dejaban que él hiciera lo que quisiera mientras que a mi solo me imponían reglas y limites... - en los ojos de Riza brillaban unas fuertes llamaradas de rencor que fueron lentamente apagadas.- pero el día de la boda, cuando supo nuestro plan, sentí por primera vez lastima hacia él... después de todo era parte de mi familia.- se dedico a tomar las manos de Roy y mirarle de forma preocupada.- ¡Roy por favor!, ¡deja descansar en paz el recuerdo de Edward!

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que tu primo esta vivo y hospedado en esta casa?- se suelta del agarre de la rubia.

Pausaron su plática al escuchar un gruñido por parte del gato de Riza, el animal estaba con los cabellos erizados mirando de forma atacante a la puerta semi-abierta, de esta se revelo la persona que los espiaba, un lindo jovencito rubio de ojos arenosos que veía como niño asustado al gato. La reacción de las dos personas fue distinta en cada uno al verlo; Roy se había maravillado al ver esa carita inocente mientras que Riza no podía creer lo que veía, era una persona idéntica a su primo pero al final no era éste.

La rubia se acerco un poco aterrada ante el chico y lo tomo con fuerza del brazo izquierdo, su rostro se miraba histérico.

-¡TU NO ERES EDWARD!- jalándole con fuerza su manga.- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Roy se sorprendió al ver en ese estado a su ex prometida, era tanto el poder que imponía en la tela que acabo destrozando aquel trozo, revelando así un tatuaje rojo con forma de serpiente enroscada que guardaba dentro de él alguna especia de estrella (es el circulo de ouroboros); sin perder el tiempo, zafo a Riza del agarre y trato de tranquilizarla.

-¡Riza cálmate!, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-ese chico no es Edward, míralo.- volteándolo a ver.- se parecen pero no son iguales, se que no es mi primo, como prueba esta ese tatuaje, yo... -el moreno trataba de tranquilizarla pero su furia y desesperación eran más, pero se sorprendió al escuchar lo que Roy le dijo.

-vete... vete de aquí... no quiero que lo lastimes...

-Roy...

-¡que te largues he dicho!, ¡toma a tu animalejo y salgan de esta casa!

-... -Riza se entristeció ante tales palabras, tomo con cuidado su minino que seguía aun en estado de alerta y se dispuso a irse, pero antes les dedico una mirada nostálgica a los dos.- no será Ed, pero como él, siempre logra obtener lo que quiere...

Salió bastante dolida de aquel despacho, el simple hecho de que Roy aun no aceptara sus errores le hacia sentir mal, pero a pesar del mal trato, Riza se esforzaría en demostrarle a Roy quiera o no que Edward ya no estaba en este mundo.

Roy y Edward quedaron solos en esa casa sin pronunciar palabra alguna, en el rostro de Ed se notaba la paz que había regresado después del susto con el gato.

-discúlpala Edward, a veces ella es más egoísta y envidiosa que cualquiera de nosotros dos.

El rubio tan solo atino a sonreírle de forma divertida saliendo de la habitación corriendo con algo de gracia, él cual fue perseguido por el azabache.

-¿A dónde vas Edward?, ¿no te gustaría comer?, de seguro tienes hambre.

El chico tan solo seguía entre corriendo y brincando cual niño pequeño y travieso, el mayor solo podía seguirle cualquiera fuera el lugar.

Así paso unos cuantos y escasos minutos donde Elric termino de jugar al "corre y atrapa" para llegar de nueva cuenta a su habitación donde se dejo recostar sobre las sabanas y colchas moradas con bordes y detalles dorados; mirando de forma sensual y aniñada a Mustang.

-ya basta de juegos, dime que es lo que de verdad te pasa, y no te hagas el mudo.- en el rostro del moreno se notaba serio pero a la vez encantado ante tales facciones que mostraba su invitado.- dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El menor al escuchar la voz seria del otro poso su dedo índice derecho en la comisura derecha de sus labios, dándole un aspecto adorable como el de un infante regañado pero que no entiende lo que le dicen, pero eso cambio drásticamente cuando escucho la ultima frase; se levanto de la cama para caminar de forma decisiva a Roy y abrazarle del cuello mirándole de forma bastante seductora para después plantarla un suave pero caluroso beso en sus labios.

Un extraño calor sofocante inundo el cuerpo de Roy, el sabor de la boca de Edward era embriagante, tan vital, no podía apartarse de él. Aquel beso se fue intensificando, llevaban segundos en que olvidaban respirar.

Sin darse cuenta, el rubio metió uno de sus brazos por debajo de la camisa para acariciarle el pecho, lo encaminaba a la cama y de un movimiento brusco este quedo encima de él, aprovechando la sorpresa que le causo la caída y el hecho de que sus labios se separaran, Edward empezó a quitarle rápidamente la camisa para después tirarla en el suelo.

El rubio comenzó con los besos, estos eran fogosos, tan expertos, como si frente a él estuviera el mejor manjar del mundo; delineaba con su lengua cada línea que se formaba en aquel fornido pecho mientras con sus manos exploraba todo aquel cuerpo que se dejaba llevar por las caricias y los besos.

Después de unos segundos de probar todo lo que el torso le ofrecía lentamente empezó a desabotonar el botón del pantalón. Tanta era la lentitud que a Roy le exaspero, de una súbita conmoción jaloneo a su pareja para quedar encima de esta quedando sentado sobre las piernas de su amante.

Edward le miraba de forma divertida y a la vez provocativa, invitándole a que el otro hiciera lo que quisiera con él, ahora ya no lo haría desesperar, volvió a su tarea de despojar aquella estorbosa prenda ahora dejando al moreno con solo los bóxers.

Roy la verdad no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, hace años jamás se le hubiera ocurrido mancillar a su antiguo novio por más que este lo pidiera, le desagradaba la idea de hacerlo con un hombre, para él lo mejor que podía existir eran las mujeres pero en ese instante todo era diferente, por extraño o misterioso que pareciera, el tener ese cuerpecito bajo suyo lo hacia excitarse a más no poder, el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca le provocaba ciertas reacciones bastante inexplicables.

Con mucha velocidad, Roy despojo el camisón blanco de su pareja para dejarlo completamente desnudo y a su merced. Mientras sus manos exploraban cada milímetro de la piel continuaban con los besos, los labios de Ed eran hechizantes, como si el sabor de su boca fuera un dulce veneno que al probarla te quemara la mente y el cuerpo.

Así siguieron las caricias y los besos, siendo participes de la misma lujuria. Pasaron un tiempo así, el rubio ahora posaba su mano en la entrepierna del moreno, en realidad solo lo hacia para despertar y exasperar aun más la virilidad que ya necesitaba atención.

Con agilidad la poca ropa que quedaba fue desechada a los lados de la cama quedando ahora en las mismas condiciones, la mano de Edward se encontraba en su labor de acariciar por toda su longitud la hombría del azabache mientras que éste lamía embriagantemente el ombligo del menor.

El rubio tomo una de las manos de Roy para meter tres dedos en su boca y saborearlas con su lengua, el dedo índice del mayor fue levemente mordido por el menor aunque esto fue accidentalmente, un pequeño brote de sangre resurgió de aquella yema siendo succionada por la boca del chico causándole una extraña reacción; su respiración en ese instante se acelero mucho más, tanto que a penas lograba obtener el oxigeno necesario por nariz y boca.

Poco a poco fueron siendo introducidos aquellos dedos haciendo retorcer un poco al rubio, pero aun así los dos continuaban con su pequeño juego de explorar todo el cuerpo con los labios y la lengua. Así siguieron un rato hasta que Roy se canso y mejor se fue de lleno para entrar en el cuerpo de su amante.

El éxtasis estaba presente en aquella habitación, los gemidos y jadeos provenían por parte de los dos, Edward estaba siendo masajeado y siendo embestido al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas se habían tornado de un rojo intenso como el de una cereza, sentía que en cualquier momento sus sentidos explotarían; en cuanto a Roy él se sentía sumamente excitado, el cuerpo de Elric se acoplaba a su hombría, la cara que le mostraba su acompañante le daba aun más energías, verlo con ese hermosos sonrojo, su piel perlada por el sudor, su boquita entre abierta y sus ojos cerrados para sentir con mayor intensidad la situación lo enloquecían.

Así pasaron un tiempo hasta que derramaron su semilla; las sabanas ahora habían sido manchadas de muchos fluidos, eran testigos importantes sobre que alguna vez, ahí, se relacionaron de forma carnal dos personas.

Roy abrazo con fuerza a su pareja impidiéndole salir de la cama hasta que se quedo dormido. Mientras tanto Edward no podía dormir, aun recordaba el delicioso salado sabor de la sangre de Mustang, se relamía los labios, él quería más de esa sustancia.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINALES<strong>

No se porque se me es tan difícil escribir lemons, y eso que ya llevo escrito como tres o cuatro... sabe porque se me complicara tanto, ninguno me agrada, pero al menos este me convenció un poco más que el del Bello Durmiente... un poco, pero el chiste es que les haya gustado, hay me avisan please ^^ (en serio, es extremadamente raro que me convenza un lemon)

Bueno eso es todo por hoy amigos y amigas, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que será dentro de otros cuatro meses XD nah, todo depende de a ver cuantos reviews llegan.

Ya saben, cuando responda a sus reviews es que ya actualice, el siguiente capi es el final.

Chasu!


	3. Chapter 3: Orgullo

Hola! hay alguien ahi!

Juar me senti como en Titanic, aunque espero que si haya sobrevivientes.

Al fin termine este fic, la nueva musica ayudo mucho, espero les guste, contiene gore ne! ¬3¬

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Orgullo<strong>

Habían pasado meses en aquel lugar, pero para esa pareja había sido casi días, ya que cada momento que podían desenfrenaban sus más ardientes deseos. Roy se había convertido en el esclavo de Edward, le cumplía cualquier capricho, no tenia forma con que negársele, incluso en la cama por más cansado que estuviera Ed le despertaba una flama muy peligrosa que le lastimaba poco a poco.

Había perdido totalmente cualquier contacto con el mundo, especialmente con aquella mujer a la que adoraba tanto.

Paso un mes para que Riza regresara a ese lugar después de notar lo extraño que estaba Roy, fue enorme su sorpresa al verlo, o más bien terror.

-¿Roy, eres tu…?- contesto con bastante duda la rubia.

-si soy yo, ¿Qué quieres?- su cuerpo entero lucia pálido y muy delgado, las partes de los brazos y las piernas ya empezaban a llegar a los huesos, tenía una mirada distante y una sonrisa perdida, parecía no faltarle mucho para desfallecer, sin embargo otro detalle que era aterrador era el de su mano izquierda.

-Roy tu mano… - los ojos de Riza estaban completamente abiertos mientras veía la parte mencionada… la cual en sí no existía.

-oh eso.- entonces levanto su brazo, la mano izquierda había sido cortada por altura de la muñeca, había sido reciente, el trapo que cubría la herida aun se conservaba húmedo.- Edward lo quería.

-no entiendo.- estaba totalmente abrumada y traumada.- ¿¡porque te pediría semejante cosa!

-no sé y no importa, él me lo pedía, si lo hubieras visto entenderías, tenía el rostro más adorable que haya visto: parecía todo un ángel.

-estas mal Roy.- trataba de controlarse aunque fuera inútil.- él te está haciendo daño.

Trato de entrar por la fuerza pero no podía, aunque el moreno estuviera en ese estado aun parecía tener la suficiente fuerza para combatirla. Pero al final pudo pasar, ya que se distrajo el moreno ante la canción de Edward que según él, era la forma en la que lo llamaba.

Riza apresuro su paso hasta donde se oía la voz, cada vez esta se oía mas y mas fuerte, Riza tuvo que detenerse al ver los múltiples cadáveres de avecillas que había por el camino, la mayoría con una herida de mordedura muy poderosa, como si un animal salvaje hubiera atacado.

Cuando al fin llego al balcón pudo ver a Edward de espaldas, se detuvo de cantar al instante en que se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, volteo con lentitud hacia su invitada; Riza se congelo al verlo… la sonrisa amplia con sangre en la comisura de sus labios y esos ojos tan abiertos, secos y vacíos.

Riza estaba completamente segura… ese no era Edward...

Se le acerco empujándole hacia el balcón, aplicaba toda su fuerza contra él pero este no se dejaba, tomándolo desprevenido acerco furiosamente sus manos hasta el cuello del rubio, estrangulándolo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que le obligaba a caer desde la altura donde estaban.

Pero Roy llego a impedir que el cometido de aquella chica se cumpliera, tomándole del cabello y tirándola al suelo con la fuerza que escasamente tenía, a pesar de que Mustang estaba muy débil aun era capaz de someter con brutalidad a una mujer.

Un delgado hilo de sangre salió de la frente de Riza mientras ella algo confundida miraba a aquella pareja, Roy realmente lucia aterrador mientras que Edward miraba con burla y superioridad a Riza, ella tembló del miedo, por primera vez se sentía indefensa y a merced de un par de enfermos; así que levantándose rápidamente del piso salió sin más preámbulo de aquel lugar.

En cuanto ella se fue aquella pareja empezó una conversación.

-se ha ido Ed, por fin solo seremos… nosotros… dos… - en ese momento Roy sintió que sus piernas se doblaban, su visión se nublaba y caía de rodillas al suelo viendo a su amado como si fuera algo divino.- eres de verdad hermoso…

Edward no le ayudo en nada aunque su amante yaciera desmayado, miro de nuevo a la vista que le ofrecía el balcón, el golpear salvaje de las olas contra las rocas parecía interesarle un poco, vio en el cielo una nube inmensa y oscura, noto como las aves se fugaban, el viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza; pero no duro ni unos minutos más cuando se cansó de ello.

Entro a la habitación, viendo directamente al bello espejo de cuerpo entero de marco blanco, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, algo extraño había en su reflejo, mostraba al joven pero bastante deteriorado, sus manos y rostros estaban llenos de arrugas y manchas por la edad, sus cabellos dorados yacían sin vida en sus hombros, sus labios ya no eran de un hermoso rosa y sus ojos estaban opacados por las remarcadas ojeras. Él sabía que era lo que significaba ese reflejo…

"_No queda mucho tiempo, debe ser hoy…"_

Elric regreso a por su amante, arrastrándolo por el piso hasta tirarlo a la cama y acostarlo, se subió a él sonriendo con picardía; llevo su dedo hasta su boca, lamiéndola un poco, solo metió dentro de esta la punta entonces la mordió con fuerza haciéndola sangrar. Pero el sangrado no se detenía. Aumentaba más. La imagen de los dientes apretando con fuerza aquel miembro se había detenido completamente.

Una de las cortinas se desato por culpa del viento, ocultando el momento en que el hermoso adonis daba a tragar una fruta prohibida a su Adán.

Eran ya más de las 9 de la noche cuando Roy despertó, por alguna extraña razón se sentía mucho mejor que otros días, sintiéndose casi totalmente rejuvenecido; solo necesito mirar enfrente para que su amante le recibiera con un muy apasionado beso.

Al verlo en esa pose no pudo evitar pensar en tomar salvajemente a aquel que lo hacía olvidar al mundo entero, sin pudor alguno le tomo de las caderas y lo jalo a que se sentara en su pelvis mientras el ya bajaba sus manos a esa suave retaguardia y apretarla con fuerza; mientras que con sus dientes subía un poco el camisón del rubio para besar y succionar su vientre; el otro solo se dejaba llevar solamente bajaba y movía un poco las caderas rozando "accidentalmente" el aun dormido miembro de su amante.

Pero solo quedo como un juego, el de ojos arenosos levanto una de sus piernas y golpeo el rostro de Roy para escapar de tal situación, corriendo hasta el balcón se subió a este como si estuviera a punto de saltar; Mustang, bastante aterrado, corrió hacia él.

-¡Edward no lo hagas!, ¡yo de verdad te amo!

-… - el otro volteo mostrando la cara más triste que pudiera existir.

-¡no quiero volver a perderte!, ¡pídeme lo que sea!, ¡daría mi vida por ti!

Roy por el miedo no se dio cuenta de la diabólica sonrisa que su adorado había presentado al momento en que dijo esas palabras.

Bajándose del barandal fue tras Roy y le abrazo con sumo cariño al cual el otro le respondió, ocultando su rostro en su pecho cual niño regañado. Poco a poco volvían a mirarse fijamente, Edward comenzó a emitir era canción que había encantado a Mustang desde el inicio, éste inclinándose hasta él le miro y después se besaron. El beso fue intensificándose cada vez más y más llegando rápidamente a las caricias.

Pero justo cuando Edward mordió el hombro de Roy algo raro paso, fue demasiada la fuerza que se aplicó, viendo como la sangre brotaba con inmensidad de su cuerpo no hizo nada para detenerle; el moreno se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaría justo cuando miro a su agresor a los ojos, pero aun así no hice nada por detenerlo.

Nada hizo, aunque sintiera como parte de él se estaba desprendiendo poco a poco de su cuerpo.

Media noche, la tormenta estaba causando un gran estrago y un grupo de policías corría apresuradamente hacia donde vivía el ex prometido de Riza, quien los estaba acompañando. Derribando las puertas y sin encontrar nada más en los cuartos, por fin entraron al lugar que despedía un extraño olor.

La vista de lo que se encontraba en esa habitación en especial era aterradora, ver los trozos de piel y los charcos de sangre por todos lados causo asco y terror a los que había llegado a salvar inútilmente al hombre enamorado. La luz del rayo al caer contra el suelo fue lo que les ayudo a visualizar una cabeza que estaba colocada sobre el barandal mirando fijamente el mar. Riza corrió hasta él y lloro a mares, pero a pesar de cómo se sentía logro ver al criminal caminando tan tranquilamente bajo la tempestad.

Apresurada, ignoro las voces de los oficiales y fue hasta la playa; cuando llego a una distancia cercana hasta su primo este le volteo a ver, ambos cuerpos estaban empapados y la mujer miraba con extrema furia al rubio el cual extrañamente lucia indiferente.

Ella comenzó a gritarle, pidiéndole que explicara porque había hecho eso, no dejaba de gritarle un porque.

Él, mirándola a los ojos le aventó un objeto dorado a su rostro, un collar con una cruz flamel como adorno, el cual estaba claramente manchado de sangre.

-esto te lo regale cuando eras niño, pero cuando te perdimos Roy se lo quedo.

Edward solo le miro con cierto cariño, logro visualizar su reflejo en el agua y se dio cuenta que ya no mostraba esa figura anciana sino su falsa juventud.

-… he terminado… -susurro esas palabras mientras sus cabellos eran mecidos por las fuertes corrientes de aire.

Una ola enorme se alzó en el mar, él corriendo apresuradamente se metió al mar aunque Riza le gritara que se detuviera y fue devorado por la poderosa ola; aquella hermosa mujer logro ver por última vez el rostro de su odiado primo pero cuando se hundió en el manto de agua logro descubrir la cola de un enorme pescado de doradas escamas.

Entonces Riza lo entendió, Edward solo quería vengarse del hombre que tanto daño les había hecho; sintió la culpa y la lastima por aquel al que solo necesitaba brindarle un poco más de cariño y comprensión.

Si era Edward, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, era un monstruo que se encarga de engañar a las personas con su hermosa pero mortal figura.

Un dulce veneno.

FIN

* * *

><p>Bueno, ahora si acabado.<p>

Me guié mucho en un anime que me presento Marieth, es de Rumiko Takahashi titulado Mermaid forest n.n

Así es, Edward, o deberia ser Pride, resulto ser una sirena... bueno tritón juar

Espero les haya gustado n.n gracias Corazon de dragón dorado (mi unica lectora aqui , eres un amore~ 3 cuando quieras un fic desafiame nOn)

Bye!


End file.
